life_of_avianfandomcom-20200214-history
Life of Avian Wiki
"Theres so much to talk about in this series that I just HAD TO make a whole wiki about it." ''-Mod Pansear'' Welcome to the Life of Avian Wiki This is a wiki dedicated to a fanmade project/series created by Pansearific entitled Life of Avian. Preserved with the help of her team. It is a fan parody of the Pokemon franchise. The series adapts to the universe of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, where humans do not exist and pokemon can speak in english and live as normal, with some realism added. The story usually focuses around a juvenile Simisear's, named Avian, perspective, in which his usual job is to be a knight in most parts of the continent. With the strange powers of a flying-type he received as an adolescence, he strives to bring his strength to the world and bring honor to his family. But little did everyone know that Avian did something in the past that could turn his and everyone's way around. This wiki updates according to the status of the series. It is also full of spoilers so please read through the actual series first before entering. The "Turn Abouts" of this series Before you proceed any further. Mod Pansear recommends reading the FAQ. Pansearific has added extra to the original canons of the PMD ways, breaking boundaries of certain species and putting more features to anymore possible ideas. The team she leads also has some quirkiness that they added to the series. Despite being pokemon, this series is not intended for younger and inexperienced audiences. Indeed, it is not really for everyone to enjoy. But it's not all serious. The series sometimes jumps into the fun. So don't take everything about this series too seriously. Please read through the pages with an open mind. Viewer discretion is advised. Contributions? Mod Pansear A.K.A. Pansearific allows anyone to make some minor changes on existing pages in this wiki, ranging from correcting grammar to tidiness of bios. But she would have to review the edits that you made. However, admins can achieve special abilities. Mod Pansear is strictly the only major moderator for this wiki, because she knows the series better than anyone else and she created the series herself. But she is acquainted by a group of people who are willing to help her on her adventures of creation. If you want to create a page and distribute major information to both created or existing page, please contact Mod Pansear through any of the following: * Pansearific on Deviantart * Pansearific Artwork on Facebook * Pansear-girl on Tumblr * Not Pansear on Skype She will send more details and significant instructions. But please refrain from planning to contribute the following: * Unrelated topics other than Pokemon and Life of Avian Mod Pansear will not allow unrelated subjects to the wiki. This includes crossovers. However, references are okay. * Fanart Mod Pansear appreciates the offering, but please submit it somewhere else such as Deviantart. * Uncensored images Mod Pansear is trying her best to keep the mature content at medium key. Please do not insert inappropriate images without warning. * A page that already exists Mod Pansear knows what she made. She always inform what is not made yet. * Spam It's not funny. Pokemon © Nintendo ALL ITEMS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. PLEASE CONTACT MOD PANSEAR IF YOU ARE HAVING ANY ISSUES WITH THE CONTENT USED. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse